


Halloween Batch #3

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: A collection of Arashi Halloween ficlets: Nino gets kidnapped, Nino hears Ohno's voice, JE bands suffer through a zombie apocalypse, Arashi is trapped in a death game, Arashi represents the 7 sins, Jun and Sho get intimate, Aiba and Sho tasting sweets, Sho can't accept his fate, and Aiba teasing Sho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These are all request from my Tumblr blog (majority from anons)
> 
> The Fans - request by anon  
> Ohno's Death - request by anon  
> The Day Will Come When You Won't Be - request by anon/ Based on The Walking Dead  
> Reputation - request by anon/ Based on Saw  
> Homunculus - request by: stormymochi/ Based on FullMetal Alchemist  
> Tasty Treats - request by anon  
> Sharing Chocolate - request by: lachicadelparaguasamarillo  
> Denial - request by: sakuraregret   
> Jelly - request by anon

**The Fans**

 

When Nino woke up, he found himself strapped to a wooden chair and his hands bound. He would gasp, but his mouth was duck taped. He took in his surroundings, and his breathing grew rapid. It was a cellar. There was nothing on the walls, no furniture aside from his chair, and no one else with him. Only a light bulb dangled above him.

He grunted and twisted his wrists to loosen the bonds, wiggling in his chair until he tipped backward. He blinked on impact, and all he could see was the blinding light hanging above him.

He heard a door open behind him. Footsteps walked down a set of stairs, drawing closer to Nino. He leaned his neck back, but he still couldn’t see.

His kidnapper stood over him. The outline was a female, but her face was darkened with the light shining behind her head. “I’m your biggest fan, Nino-san…”

The kidnapper squatted down, and her face became visible without the light glare in Nino’s eyes. She grinned down and ran her hand over Nino’s head as if he was a puppy.

Her eyes widened. “I’m so happy to have you living with me.”

Nino made a response, a profanity, but the duck taped muffled his words.

She lifted Nino’s chair upright and slid her finger across Nino’s chin before walking around the front. “Let’s have none of that, shall we? You’re a good idol. A nice person in reality.”

Nino could only glare at the crazed stalker and obsessed fan.

“Let’s play a game,” she said, clasping her hands together. “I’ll have to remove the duck tape since it requires your lovely voice. The rules are simple.” 

She reached for her back pocket and flicked out a night stick. Nino’s eyes followed the night stick as she waved it around. He felt his brow cold with sweat.

“For every question you answer correctly, I’ll reward you with love and affection,” she said in a poisonous sweet tone. “If you answer wrong…well, I don’t want to hurt you, Nino. I’m sure you’ll answer all of my questions correctly.”

She reached forward and quickly ripped the tape off his mouth. Nino winced slightly at the stinging pain, but he remained quiet.

“Good. You didn’t scream for help,” the fan nodded. “Even if you did, no one would hear you. And I would have to punish you. Let’s begin. Question one: do you care for international fans?”

Nino hesitated. “Y-yes?”

She had an unsatisfying look on her face. She tapped the nightstick in her palm, sizing up Nino’s anxious expression.

Her tone came out icy and almost spiteful. “Don’t lie to me.”

Cold metal slammed against Nino’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ohno's Death**

 

Nino clutched his fist close to his heart, his eyes closed as well as his thoughts to the outside world. All he could think about was his beloved Ohno. He could picture the familiar face smiling confidently and radiating a comforting presence to all around. 

“It’s been so long since the death of Ohno’s fall,” Nino said, mournfully. He opened his eyes, gazing upward and beyond. His eyes moist and partially squinting at the light.

If he thought hard enough, Nino could hear Ohno calling to him…

“Quit telling everyone I’m dead!” 

“Sometimes,” Nino shouted over the voice, overly dramatic, “I can still hear his voice!”

The audience laughed in the studio as Ohno sat dumbfound at the bottom of the Cliff Climb set.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Day Will Come When You Won't Be**

 

“We run things a little differently now,” Mary Kitagawa spoke. She stood firm and strong before them, wielding a barbed baseball bat. She was no longer the aging business woman, something changed her when the virus broke out.

Ohno was on his knees along with Sho, Aiba, Nino, Jun, Toma, Nagase, and Okada surrounded by Mary’s personal picks. They were outnumbered, overpowered, and defenseless. There was nothing they could do but wait for Mary’s final judgement.

“You’re still the leader of the group, right?” Mary knelt down in front of Ohno. “Here is the new world order. Give me your shit…or I will kill you.”

Ohno only glared up at his former, or now newly modified, boss. Mary grinned back at him, standing back up and pacing before them.

“That’s all there is to it,” Mary said. “I’ll take my share of your cut, and I’ll give you all a safe place to live with the protection you need from the walkers. Now that’s a very generous offer, considering how much you killed of my people.”

“You killed ours first,” Ohno grumbled back.

“And in return,” Mary voiced over him, “you slaughtered more than ten…twelve of mine in their sleep. Compare to the two that you lost? That hardly seems fair. No…so I have to make things clear to you how I operate things now. You killed a lot of my people, and for that you will have to pay.” Her smile grew more sinister. “So I will beat the shit out of one of you…in front of everyone.”

Ohno’s heartbeat raced. Mary pointed the bat and each one of them.

“Who will it be?” Mary teased going back and forth between them all. She paused in front of Aiba. “You look terrible. I should just put you out of your misery now.”

“No! Don’t!” Toma dashed forward. But Mary’s men surged after him, clubbing their guns at him until he submitted and dragged back in line.

Mary laughed. “Alright, everyone. Don’t do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First time is free. It’s emotional, I understand.”

The panic and tension grew ten-fold. Ohno gave everyone a silent eye exchange. Make sure you listen to what she says, I’ll handle this…somehow.

“Now where were we?” Marya mocked, going back to her picking. Ohno’s brain racked with ideas of escape, but he couldn’t. If he moved, she’ll kill one of their own.

“You…are…it.”

Mary’s bat paused at Nagase’s head. Nagase was sweating, standing at his full height despite being on his knees.

“You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry,” Mary lamented. “Hell, you’re all gonna be doing that.”

Her eyes flared as she swung the bat down on Nagase. Ohno heard his group cried out. His mouth was stuck open in shock as he saw blood spilling from Nagase’s forehead. He was still standing though swaying.

“Taking it like a champ!” Mary cheered.

The beating seemed never ending. Ohno couldn’t bring himself to look at the mesh that was once Nagase’s head.

Mary whistled loudly. “Look what he did to my boy Johnny!”

She swung her bat, and the blood splattered across Ohno’s face. His anger gradually rose to its peak. He will kill her…he will find a way to kill her. His eyes stared at the ground, but the bloody bat came into his view.

“Take a good look at it,” Mary uttered darkly. “Take a real…good…look.”

“You bitch!” 

Ohno snapped his head up at the voice. Jun launched forward, making an attempt to tackle Mary. Sho and Nino cried out for Jun to stop. Mary’s soldiers came forth again, this time more brutal and slammed Jun to the ground.

“Now what did I tell you all?” Mary shouted over the commotion. A painful dread stirred inside Ohno’s gut. “If anything like that happened…I will shut that shit down…and I’m a woman of my word. I need you to know me.”

She twirled her bat, stalling as long as possible. Ohno’s eardrums could pop from the tension. 

“Well…back to it!”

She back swung to Toma’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

**Reputation**

 

Aiba and Jun were shackled to the bathroom floor. They tried all their might to break out, but the chains wouldn’t even let them get as far as the door. The light had a dim sick-green glow, shading both Aiba and Jun’s faces in an ominous halo.

Aside from their chains and shackles, there was a monitor perched on the bathroom counter. They both knew it was placed there, but so were the sharp tools scattered across the tiled floor: pliers, razors, hacksaws… 

“What’s going on?” Aiba trembled. “Why are we stuck here?”

“I’m not sure,” Jun uttered. “Where are the others?”

The TV monitor crackled in static. A voice spoke first before an image appeared. “Good evening, Arashi.”

A clown-like puppet face appeared. Its white face had red swirls of paint on its cheeks. The speaker had coarse black hair, and its eyes were sunken black orbs.

“I want to play a game. You may call me…Dr.Jigsaw.”

“What do you want from us?!” Jun shouted.

“You have toyed and manipulated the hopes of thousands with your talents, charms, and utterly disgraceful dreams,” Jigsaw said. “However, what others don’t know is your zealous determination to maintain your status. I propose a test to see how far you are willing to maintain that reputation.”

The monitor switched to show a top-down camera view of their three other members trapped inside their dressing room. Sho, Ohno, and Nino appeared harmless and oblivious to the situation happening.

“These three fine gentlemen will decide your fate,” Jigsaw explained. “I have given them the assignment to bring an end to one of you. They have one hour to make the decision. If they don't, both of you will die. However, I have provided both of you with tools.”

Aiba and Jun glanced down at the hacksaws…

“If one of you survive before your friends make their decision, I’ll let that idol live.”

“Oh god,” Aiba cried, covering his face.

“I know this must be difficult for you,” Jigsaw’s voice carried on despite the image change. “But consider also what your friends are deciding. They are making a choice to end one of you…and their final decision will be because you are no longer wanted.”

The temperature seemed to drop in the bathroom. Both Aiba and Jun gawked at the screen as the sudden realization became clear to them.

“Whether you want to accept you weren’t popular enough,” Jigsaw chuckled, “or you’ll fight to maintain your egotistical status…is up to you. 

“Let the games begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Homonculous**

 

Arashi, Ikuta Toma and Oguri Shun stood around in their underground chamber. A massive web of metallic vines crisscrossed and intersected one another with the throne chair. Pride Ohno sat in the throne, his chin resting on his fist and staring off at a corner though his mind was elsewhere.

His familiars gathered before him.

“Pride Ohno,” Glutton Sho spoke. “Nino Greed reported seeing the FullMetal Alchemist in the city.”

Pride Ohno remained silent and still.

“Send me out,” Toma Envy requested. “I’ll crush that little pipsqueak to a pulp!”

“Like that will solve anything,” Jun Wrath grumbled.

Toma Envy glared at him. “You have a problem, Wrath?”

“Pride Ohno has his reasons not to attack the FullMetal Alchemist,” Jun Wrath replied. “Clearly you have no sense of strategy. Otherwise you would be in my position as the Fuhrer.”

“Who cares?” Oguri Sloth droned. “Let’s just sleep and wait this out.”

“Let me eat him, please!” Glutton Sho bounced up. “I want to eat him! Swallow him whole.”

Pride Ohno raised his palm to silence them. “Lust…” he called, his voice echoed down the long chamber.

Lust Aiba, who had been in the shadows the whole time, stepped forward. “Yes?”

“Keep an eye on our alchemist,” Pride Ohno instructed. “Should he start to dig around too much, don’t kill him…just…disorient him.”

“Yes, my lord,” Aiba bowed. He stood back up and flicked his luscious hair. “Come with my, Glutton Sho. Maybe we can get you to eat that alchemist’s metal brother.”

Glutton Sho’s eyes glowed red with hungry. “Yesssss!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Tasty Treats**

 

The halloween party was a hit. And by hit, Sho and Jun both watched the other eating food that unintentionally represent certain body parts.

The room was large, but there was no hidden corners, a separate room, or even a closet for them to have some alone time. And with so many party goers—witnesses—attending, it was near impossible to pass even a butt grope without being called out.

In the end, Sho and Jun eyed each across the room, pretending to hang out with their circle of friends while licking seductively on a peanut butter-covered banana.

Jun watched Sho intensely as Sho brought the banana tip into his mouth, pushing in deeper. Sho hollowed his cheeks, his eyes never leaving Jun’s. He slid the banana back out. Majority of the peanut butter coating was gone. 

In response, Jun brought his banana treat closer to his mouth. Delicately, he brushed his lips up the creamy banana. He saw Sho licking his own lips. Jun bared his front teeth and scrapped the peanut butter. Jun saw Sho shudder slightly, but a smirk followed.

“Jun, what are you doing?”

He quickly bit off a large chunk of his banana. “Just savoring.” He answered with a mouth-full.

His friend gave him a funny look but then shrugged and continued on talking with someone else. Jun’s eyes snapped back to Sho who had his hand covering his mouth, snickering.

Jun set his banana down and picked up his next party snack: decorated donuts.

The donut was small. The perfect size to represent as certain someone’s hole. Jun brought the donut close to his eye and pretend to play spy. Sho picked up a drink to relieve himself of the peanut butter, but Sho had his full attention.

Jun licked around the rim of the donut, purposely letting the glaze drip down his chin. He pushed his tongue through the hole and circled around the other side of the donut. Sho shifted in his stance, as if something was poking him from behind. Jun also spotted a strained bulge in Sho’s pants.

“Jesus, Jun! What are you doing?!”

Jun shoved the whole donut in his mouth. “Nuh-ffing.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Sharing Chocolate**

 

“America calls it Hershey’s Kiss,” Aiba said, holding up the tin foil-wrapped chocolate.

“I know what it is. There’s millions of them in Japan,” Sho replied.

“But have you tried one?” Aiba asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I’ve had a kiss before,” Sho nodded. “Maybe not in a while, and not like that one, but I have.”

“What do you mean not like this one?” Aiba held out the chocolate kiss. “There are no other versions but these kinds.”

“I’m saying I’ve had kisses, but not those kinds,” Sho said, pointing at the candy. “You probably never tried it, I think.”

“Why? Are they sweet?”

“Very sweet.”

Aiba tilted his head. “Are they better than this kiss?”

“I can give you one,” Sho said.

“You carry them with you?” Aiba asked, leaning forward to see Sho’s bag closer.

“All the time. Here, try one.”

Sho met Aiba halfway and planted his lips on Aiba’s.

 

* * *

 

 

**Denial**

 

Sho could not stop crying. He also could not understand why Aiba went through such lengths only to end up in the hospital. Sho sat next to Aiba, the monitors beeped softly, and Aiba’s chest rose up and down.

“Why did you had to jump?” Sho whispered.

“You could have at least come to me first,” Sho sobbed. “Why did you had to do such a stupid thing?”

A nurse entered the room, abruptly, as if not paying attention to Sho’s emotional moment. She examined Aiba’s IV, administered more dosage, checked his vitals, and went away.

“These workers,” Sho muttered. “Can’t they give us some privacy? This is the fourth time they caught me crying.”

Sho gently caressed Aiba’s hand, hoping he could feel Sho’s warmth. After a while Ohno, Nino, and Jun showed up.

Sho’s voice was still tight, so he couldn’t greet them verbally. But their eyes were only on Aiba, somberly.

“It must have been hard on him,” Jun sighed, setting a new batch of flowers on Aiba’s bed table. “He just couldn’t take it.”

“None of us did,” Nino said, sitting across from Sho. “I probably would have done the same thing.”

“You better not,” Ohno spoke, almost a bit too sharply than his normal tone. “We’ve already lost one…I don’t want another gone.”

Sho frowned. “Already lost one? What are you guys tal-”

He stared at his friends. None of them were looking at Sho, as if he wasn’t there.

“Guys? Hey, guys!”

“But I thought Aiba would be stronger than that,” Jun said. “Why did he think following Sho would do him any good to him…to us?”

“Guys! I’m right here!” Sho reached forward to shove Nino’s shoulder, but his hand went right through.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jelly**

 

Sho stared at his cellphone, cupping his hands around it as if it was a delicate flower. Sho swallowed, hovering a shaking thumb over the like button. It was a picture of Aiba wearing a witch costume. He was posed in a rather subjective pose with Jun next to him, as if taunting that he was here with Aiba at the party and not Sho.

“Damn it! What do I do?” Sho mumbled. If he likes the photo, he worried Aiba might think Sho liked Aiba being in such a posed picture with Jun. If he doesn’t, Sho might appear as uninterested and doesn’t care who Aiba pose with, making Aiba more angry.

“Ugh!” Sho grumbled in frustration.

He lay back in his dressing room couch, his eyes closed. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He got a new text message.

“Did you see the photo I sent you?” Aiba sent.

Sho’s mind raced with a dozen different kinds of responses. He went with a simple answer.

“I did. Nice costume.”

Sho waited…and waited…

“Oh no, what did I do now?!” Sho panicked, standing up. “Does he think I don’t care? Was my response too plain?”

Three possible scenarios ran through Sho’s head: either Aiba was busy at the party and having a merry old time, Aiba got mad at his dull response and is gossiping away with Jun, or Aiba and Jun are getting it on.

“No! No that can’t be it,” Sho paced back and forth in his living room. “But what if…no! He wouldn’t!” Sho began doubting himself. “But he knows I’m at work. He just wants to show what I’m missing…but then he wouldn’t send me such a photo, right?”

Finally, his phone buzzed again.

“Thanks! Everyone says hi.”

Aiba attached another photo. This time he was with Ohno who pretended to be a patient under Aiba’s care. Someone else took the picture since both of them were on the floor as if one was riding the other.

Sho did not hide his resentment any longer. But his fast typing made a typo error, and he sent it before it was fixed.

“WTF, Aiba! Why don’t you just have an _ogre_ party instead?!”

Sho was about to send an asterisk correction text, but he cooled his temperament down since he didn’t get an immediate response from Aiba again.

“Nino is dressed as a goblin. Does that count?”

Another photo was sent. Now, Aiba toyed with Nino’s large goblin “obviously shaped” nose. Aiba had his tongue close to the elongated nose with lewd eyes to his camera. Nino just had a drunk face.

“What are you suggesting with these photos?” Sho typed. “It’s getting kinda annoying.”

“I don’t know why you’re upset,” Aiba replied back. “You said it was fine if I went to the party without you. I’m just showing you what you’re missing.”

“I’m about to start the nightly report now,” Sho texted.

This time, he got an immediate response.

“We made a costume for you so you won’t feel left out.”

The final photo was a cardboard cutout of Sho—they must have stolen it from the company storage—and black marked his face and dressing him in shabby clothes. Aiba posed himself in front of Sho’s cardboard with his butt up against the cardboard crotch area with a fake moaning face. All the other members were in the photo as well, making shocked and silly expressions.


End file.
